The invention relates to a delivery unit for motor fuel.
In a known delivery unit of this type for pumping motor fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle (International Patent Disclosure WO 95/25885), the feed pump and the electric motor for driving it are disposed side by side in the same housing. The pump wheel or impeller, which is occupied with vanes or impeller blades on its circumference, is seated in a manner fixed against relative rotation on a shaft of the rotor or impeller; this rotor or impeller carries a rotor or armature winding resting in slots, and it revolves in a stator occupied by permanent magnet segments. The delivery of electrical current to the armature winding is made via a commutator, seated on the rotor shaft, and via two current brushes resting radially on the commutator with spring pressure.